


Knowledge Through Music

by Merfilly



Category: Crystal Singer Trilogy - McCaffrey
Genre: Crossover, Double Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trag spends time in the rec room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knowledge Through Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cesy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesy/gifts).



> This is a scene requested, but it fits inside of [The Crystalline Maneuver](http://archiveofourown.org/works/95432)

Between the attempts to work on the crystal situation, there was a mandatory need for taking relaxation breaks. Trag's determination to do it all in one go aside, he had learned a little from Killashandra. So, when Mister Scott invited him to a meal and then an evening in the rec room, Trag allowed himself to be persuaded.

It was in the rec room that Trag found a peace that went beyond the strange fascination he felt for Mister Spock. Here, he learned that music was as universal to these people as to his own. The woman, Uhura, sang and played an instrument. Spock took a turn playing a stringed instrument as well. And while Scott's music was of debatable quality, his enthusiasm was warmly received by his crewmates.

"Music is a logic all of its own making," Spock said as he took the seat nearest Trag once he had played.

"It does, at that," the Deputy Guildmaster said, returning Spock's frank look with one of his own.

"I would be interested in discussing the music of your world," Spock invited. Trag raised an eyebrow, then nodded. Through music, much could be learned, he knew, and Spock fascinated him anyway.


End file.
